Fade
by ghostrod1
Summary: Hello second series I am starting. and if you haven't read my other series just look for Fiona's Transport under wizard 101 cross overs. I hope you do like this one though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my second cross over story line hope you like it. The story will be in first person so this is kind of new to me so let's pray that it will work out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Caliber 4 or Rosario + Vampire.**

Hello my name is Alaina, and I am a vampire. Here are a few things you should know I am currently 15 but tomorrow is my birthday, no I do not burn alive in the sun, and I just burn much easier than the average human. 2: Garlic doesn't kill me I just don't like the smell. And finally 3: Rosaries don't do anything to me. My life has been fine so far, but everything went to hell when Nightmare and Siegfried appeared out of the blue. Since then everyone I encounter wants to kill me. Hell even my friend Amy joined the fight so that she could stop her father Raphael, and even my sister who is ironically a priest thinks it's a good idea to kill me because I am an "unholy" creature and shouldn't be allowed to live. And even the little children fear me, I mean just because I am a vampire doesn't I will drink their blood! But anyways I've sidetracked you enough time for the story.

"Come on it's time to wake up." Said a familiar voice yet in an unfamiliar tone. "Ugh come on just let me sleep." I mumble, "And Amy why are you so cheerful I mean lately all you do is mope around and look vacant." "Yeah I know but anyone would be cheerful when…" Amy began in a very cheerful voice. "Yeah yeah, I don't care just let me sleep." I say putting a pillow on my head to drown out Amy's doll like voice. I hear footsteps and my door being slammed shut. I open my eyes and let take the entirety of my room in. (The room is painted red, with black furniture, and a normal teenage girls bed filled with teddy bears and it even had pink covers.) I sniff the air, as the irresistible smell of my sister's cooking works its way into my system. I bolted straight down stairs from my room the smell turns into the stench of rotting corpses, I know that smell all too well. I quietly move down the stairs, and toward the door which is just barely open. But even before I touched the door I felt a pulse run through the entire house and the smell stopped and it was replaced with the smell of burning rock. I looked in and I saw my sister in front of two witch's cauldrons, the one on the left was glowing blue and the one on the right was glowing red. In front of the two cauldrons were the mighty swords soul edge and soul caliber, I knew my sister was strong, but to beat Nightmare and Siegfried was to be the stuff of legend. I just continued to stare, my feet were rooted to the spot where I was standing, and just beyond the door, I could see my sister chanting in some strange language in front of some sort of alter. I tried to get a better view of the room, but when I moved the floorboard creaked. My sister shot up from her kneeling position and walked out of sight, I waited maybe a minute, but that minute felt like an hour. When suddenly an arm shot out of the wall next to me and drug me into the room, and when the hand let me go a final blow to my head knocked out.

I was in the middle of a completely black room with nothing in it except for a small piece of paper floating under a spot light. I moved towards it, but when I got to the spotlight's edge a woman appeared in the light. "Acromentum. Remember this word it will save you." The woman said. "Wait. What? I don't understand." I say more confused than I ever had been in my life. "Your sister has been a minion of Nightmare's ever since that fateful night." The woman said, and I keeled over throwing up, I was getting more and more confused and the more the woman spoke the more I wanted to throw up. "What fateful night?" I choked through the taste of the vomit and blood. "The night you were set to this accursed fate." The woman said, as the room started to fade out of my vision and voices were starting to chatter in my head. "Damn they found me, I am sorry but I must leave. Remember Acromentum you will know when to use it." The woman said and in a flash of a bright white light the room disappeared.

I awoke tied to a giant wooden stake in the middle of a giant pentagram, and when I tried to stand up my hands rubbed against the stake and it felt as though a million volts of electricity coursed through my body. I screamed and screamed, but after a while I got up from the floor and onto my own feet. Though my vision was obscured by the ginormous amount of pain I was feeling I could still make out two people entering through the door directly in front of me. It also didn't matter how much you screwed with my vision I could always tell even only from those small moments in contact with them you could tell the presence of Soul Caliber and Soul Edge. I heard heavy footsteps move towards me and then stop just short of a few feet. "So this is the one." Said the demonic voice of Nightmare. "Yes it is my master." My sister said. "Silver please stop whatever you are doing please." I begged knowing that the only way that this was going to end was my inevitable death. "I am sorry Alaina, but we both know how this is going to end. It will end with your blood spilled on the floor, and my master's grand presence in this world confirmed forever." Silver said coldly. I stood there stunned as Silver my own sister got ready to kill me, and Nightmare just stood in front of me and just stared at me blankly as though daring me to move. I waited for a little while, and Nightmare made a quick movement with his demon claw on the ropes binding me and I fell flat on my face. "Master what are you…" Silver started but stopped quickly when Nightmare glared at her. "Get up." Nightmare said mercilessly. I scrambled to my feet as Nightmare walked over to the table and picked up Soul Caliber. He held it in his hand for a little while, and threw it at me. I caught it, but not before falling right on my ass from its weight. How Siegfried was able to hold it with one hand seemed impossible even if he were a holy paladin knight. I checked the sword it seemed fine, but when I touched the hilt my hands steamed and I screamed quickly dropping the sword. "Hey! Be careful with that I still need it!" Silver said, while picking up the sword with one hand much like Siegfried did the first time he held it. I stood there amazed when Soul Edge was driven straight through my chest. I screamed louder than I ever had before, I looked up at Nightmare's emotionless face and I saw him breath faster and faster as though excited about something when his grip released on Soul Edge and me along with it.

I lyied on top of Nightmare's unmoving body for a little while, before I felt the sword in my chest vibrate as though mourning its old master's death. But after a while I was shoved off of Nightmare by Silver and so there I was lying there in the middle of the giant pentagram my sister had drawn, in the middle of a pool of my own blood. That time felt as good as any so I said the magic word. "Acromentum." A flash of red light and I disappeared into a long tunnel, and I was drug towards a light at the end. And that is how and where our story begins on the other side of the tunnel.

**Sorry it was so short but what is good for all of us is the fact that I am saying screw it to first person writing so next chapter and probably every story I write from here on out will be in third person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second installment of Fade this will be all in one story so you won't have to look up Fade 2, Fade 3, etc. But anyways like I said at the end of last chapter I said screw it to first person so now the story will be in third person so I hope you like it. I count voices inside peoples' heads as another person so whenever there is a voice in someone's head I will count it, but it will be in Italics. Anyway got off track there for a second, hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Soul Caliber 4, except for the characters I made. (Silver and Alaina.)**

Alaina awoke in some sort of tunnel. It was very dark and there was a light at the end of it, she made every effort to get away from it but the more she tried the faster she was pulled toward it. Soul Edge was still sticking out of her chest, and the wound was still bleeding and Alaina watched as her blood dropped silently to the floor. She was just about to leave the tunnel, when everything went to a complete halt. And a voice made its way into the back of Alaina's head, "Do you know who you are?" A demonic version of Alaina's voice said. "Who's there?" Alaina asked half scared to death, and at this the sword wrenched itself from Alaina's body causing her to scream in pain. "It is I Soul Edge." Said the sword. "What do you want?" Alaina spat. "To merely help you, and when I help you, you must help me." The sword said with what sounded like a chuckle. "How can you help me?" Alaina asked after all she had heard about the sword's power so that caused her to ponder the matter with a little curiosity. "I can take the pain away, but if I do your soul will forever be bound to mine." The sword said mercilessly. "And if I refuse?" Alaina asked. "You die." The swords words echoed in Alaina's head over and over again. "Fine. I mean I will die eventually anyways." Alaina said with a shrug. "Excellent." The sword said, and immediately after that word was spoken the sword shot into Alaina's right hand. As soon as the sword touched Alaina's hand a pain like no other slowly moved up her arm, she looked down to see a type of tattoo being etched into her arm, and as it rose the pain in her chest very slowly subsided, she looked down at her chest to see the hole was gone and everything was back to normal. She looked over at her arm and saw that the etching was finished, but she saw that the tattoo was not the only thing that was new. There was a crimson ring on her finger, "What is this for?" She asked as she fiddled with the ring. "That will allow you to summon me wherever you are. Now go. Claim many powerful souls and you will be rewarded beyond your belief with, power, fame, and fortune." And with that the sword turned into a mist, and it was absorbed into the ring. A couple of seconds later she was shot out of the tunnel and sent hurtling straight towards a dense forest. "This isn't going to end well." Alaina said, and curled up into a ball and that's when she hit the ground.

Alaina woke up in a daze, her vision was blurred and her eyes were constantly going in and out of focus. "Nurse I think she is waking up!" A small voice said. She was in a school's nurse's office, and her entire bed was being crowded by a group of people. "Where am I?" Alaina sputtered. "You are at Yokai Academy." A pink haired girl said. "What's that? Some kind of school?" Alaina said. "Yeah. You could say that." Said the girl with the pink hair again, but it continued from a chuckle from the rest of the group. "Where is my ring? I don't feel it on my hand." Alaina asked kind of worried. "We took it off of your hand to fully observe your arm." A woman in a white lab coat said. "Could you put it back on for me? Please." Alaina asked politely. "Sure." A blue haired said, with a type of pity in her voice that would piss off pretty much anyone with a sense of pride. As soon as the ring was put back on Alaina's finger she felt life being pushed back into her. "Ah. Much better." Alaina said with a stretch and a yawn. "Wait. What? You seemed to be just clutching onto life a second ago, and now you are… completely fine." A boy said, as Alaina surveyed the group. All Alaina saw were just a couple of ordinary people, but when her eyes finally rested on the girl with the pink hair, Alaina saw the rosary. "Hmm… This isn't an ordinary school now is it?" Alaina asked. "No no no, this is an ordinary school it's just a school for ordinary highschoolers heheh." The boy said. "Nice cover up did you? I don't know maybe just lie to a vampire?" Alaina said threateningly, and that gave her the reaction she wanted. Everyone recoiled and started to sweat nervously. Well almost everyone the only one who didn't was the girl with the pink hair. "Hmm… Pink hair what is your name?" Alaina asked. "M-Moka." Moka said. "You have no reason to be nervous. Come here for a second." Alaina asked with a smile and beckoned for Moka to come closer, and she did. "So could there be any possibility that I could enrolled in this school?" Alaina asked. "I'm not sure." Moka said. "Well could you tell me where I could enroll?" Alaina asked politely, but slightly irritated. "Umm… yeah one sec." Moka said as she retreated towards her little group, Alaina looked them over again. The boy had no really look of something special so she just read him off, the girl with the blue hair had this aura of attraction which would make all the boys in this girls fall all over themselves to please her, and finally Moka: She was obviously a vampire and she was just hiding it, because she might not be radiating power, but her rosary sure as hell was. "Umm… you've been staring at us for quite a while now is something wrong?" The boy asked, Alaina's eyes met his and Alaina started to blush furiously. "N-nothing I-I was just making sure you guys weren't going to hurt me! Heheheh." Alaina sputtered nervously. "Don't worry we won't hurt you. Why would you think that? Oh yeah I almost forgot my name is Tsukune Aono. What's yours?" Tsukune asked with a smile that made Alaina's heart throb. "I-I'm Alaina." Alaina sputtered blushing more and more by the second. "Nice to meet you Alaina. I know we will be great friends." Tsukune said with a smile. "So Tsukune do you know where I could get a school application form?" Alaina asked. "There's no need you've already been approved." The nurse said. "Wait what?" Alaina said. "You heard me. Oh and there is the bell. Moka take Alaina to your classroom." The nurse said. "Ok. If you will follow me I will show you to the classroom." Moka said. "Alright." Alaina said getting off the bed, and following Moka out of the room.

When Alaina and Moka left the nurses office, all of the boys they past started to whisper and point at them. Alaina sped up a little so that she could talk with Moka. "You sure are popular with the boys around here aren't you?" Alaina said grinning. "Um… yeah but I think they are talking about you." Moka said with a laugh. "Oh yeah? Is that so?" Alaina said laughing as well. "So in all seriousness. You are a vampire aren't you?" Alaina said. "Yeah why?" Moka said. "Well I became a vampire because I was bitten. So how did you become a vampire?" Alaina asked. "Well I was born this way, and I have to ask who bit you?" Moka asked. "Well… my sister was doing some sort of magic and summoned this vampire. He had silver hair and wore a long cloak would you know him?" Alaina asked. "Hmm… I might but I am not sure. So anyways here we are." Moka said opening a door to a classroom. "Aren't you in this classroom too?" Alaina asked suppressing a laugh. "Oh yeah." Moka said laughing nervously, and entered the room with Alaina. The entire room went silent when Alaina walked in every step she took echoed through the room. **(By the way her boots are the goddess armor boots with warrior pants, she also is wearing the santa gloves, and she is usually wearing a horned mask but I decided that it would be best if she didn't wear that. I don't remember the name of the breast plate that she wears. Her hair is the bob cut that is two colors. The entire outfit is black with red. And that is the entire outfit.)** She looked pretty menacing with her armor on, but that didn't stop the constant flirting that she got from every boy in the class. When class finally started the teacher had Alaina stand in front of the class and introduce herself. "Hello class. Today we have a new student joining us." The teacher said motioning towards Alaina, who went into a deep bow. "Hello I am Alaina." Alaina said with disgust, she hated any form of public speaking. She stood up and surveyed the class, and Tsukune was sitting in the back row. "I am sorry we don't have any seats available, but feel free to take a seat on the floor if you want." The teacher said nervously. "You know I am not that scary, and I won't start any fights in class as long as no one pisses me off." Alaina said, as she walked to the back of the room and sat down looking up at the board. And as soon as everyone took their note books out, Alaina took out a knife and started to carve the notes into her arm. "Doesn't that hurt?" A girl in the back row said looking at Alaina. "A little, but it helps that the cuts heal instantly, and it is immediately sent to my brain." Alaina said casually as she continued to cut the notes into her arm. After the period was over everyone's favorite topic was what kind of monster was Alaina.

When Alaina's first set of classes were over there was lunch to deal with. She walked into the cafeteria hoping to have a quiet meal with her new friends, but no. Everyone wanted her to sit here, others wanted her to sit there, and after she finally got her food. She tripped over someone's foot and had to go through the lunch line again. Once she finally got too sat down, next to Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu they were already done with their food, and were just chatting about their everyday lives. "Oh hey Alaina how is life here treating you?" Kurumu asked. "It's a living hell." Alaina said with a sigh as she ate her food. "Yeah well that's what you get for being all mysterious." Moka said with a laugh. "Yeah well everyone is a mystery here aren't they?" Alaina said, "Well everyone but Tsukune and Moka here, but otherwise you all know what type of monster I am." Alaina finished that sentence about the same time she finished her food and went to give her tray to the dish washer. *Ring!* "Oh well that's the bell, time for foods. Moka could you show me the way please?" Alaina asked. "Yeah sure come on you guys we better get to class." Moka said. They all got up and left for their next class.

When they got to cooking class they all ended up in the same group. Which was completely fine with everyone. But most of the boys were crestfallen, because they all hoped that they would get a little bit of time with Alaina to hopefully get her to say what type of monster she is. They stood there listening to the teacher, and heard what dish they had to make. "Chocolate Mousse." The group got to work, but they let Alaina do most of the work, not that they were lazy, but she said they were doing everything wrong. She thought she knew best, because her sister had taught her how to make many desserts. At the end it looked great, and when the teacher came around to look at and taste the cake. It looked ok, but sense Alaina took over most of the work they had no idea what it tasted like. Everyone except Alaina. "Please tell me you made the ingredients right, Alaina." Moka said sweating like crazy. "Yeah I did, but I scrapped the last recipe and made my own." Alaina said. "WHAT!" The rest of the group said surprised. "Don't worry if I mixed it right, the cake will be the best you have tasted. I mean come on only milk chocolate. It needed a little bit of the bitter sweet flavor." Alaina said, as the teacher started to move towards their table. "What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. "Dark chocolate of course." Alaina said with a grin. By now the teacher was at the table, and was observing the cake. "Did you stick to the recipe?" The teacher asked in her strong Indian accent. "No, I made a couple of creative decisions on my part." Alaina answered, as the rest of the class chuckled thinking it was going to be a complete failure. "Ok. As long as you know what you are doing." The teacher said doubtfully. "Try it and find out." Alaina said holding out a fork for the teacher to use. "I just might." The teacher said in a dignified voice. She picked up the plate and took a bite, her reaction was immediate. "This is the best chocolate mousse I have ever had! A+." The teacher said. "Thank you." Alaina said with a giant smile on her face, meanwhile everyone in the room had gone slack jawed. "Alaina what did you do to our teacher?" Kurumu asked. "Nothing. *Ding* Oh the rest of the cakes are done!" Alaina said rushing toward the oven pulling out 2 massive chocolate cakes. "Yes well I don't think these will eat themselves now will they?" Alaina said throwing out plates and forks for everyone. "Enjoy." Alaina said with a bow as their group's table was crowded by students even students that weren't in the class came rushing in through the doors. "What did you put in the cake?" Moka asked. "I told you the bitterness of the dark chocolate allowed me to add more sugar without being sickeningly sweet." Alaina said pointing at the three empty bags of sugar, "But I wouldn't eat them myself, because the things rot your teeth like they are nothing."

After the crowd dissipated Alaina and her group, were stuck doing a giant pile of dishes which wasn't a problem, because a single bite of her cake was like an energy shot, hell if you ate even a bite it would keep you awake at night and you wouldn't even be tired until you had to rest for too long. By the time they were done Kurumu was fast asleep, Moka and Tsukune were barely awake, and Alaina who hadn't had a slice of her own cake was still wide awake. "Come on Tsukune time to go to sleep." Moka said with a yawn. "Don't worry I will carry you guys to your rooms. Hey Moka would it be alright if I slept in your place tonight? I don't think sleeping outside would be such a great idea for me." Alaina said picking up Kurumu and Tsukune who passed out. "Sure, I mean first assignment and you got us an A+, why not just come over after you are done dropping these guys of." Moka said pointing at Tsukune and Kurumu. "Are you sure you are going to make it home?" Alaina asked looking kind of worried. "Yeah I'll be fine." Moka said stumbling and passing out. "Liar." Alaina said with a chuckle, and picked up Moka as well. "Ugh… Kurumu out of all of them you by far weigh the most." Alaina said hefting her friends up. "Why do the dorms have to be so far?" Alaina complained out loud. She heard a noise behind her, as a little girl in a pointed hat jumped out and yelled, "What did you do to them!" "Nothing to be honest they seemed to have suffered just a giant sugar crash." Alaina said with a shrug that nearly made her drop Tsukune. "Sugar crash?" The girl asked. "Oh you're that little genius that has been accepted am I right." Alaina said breathlessly, was it just her or was her load getting heavier. "Yes I am the great Yukari Sendo!" The little girl yelled. "The great huh… well I guess it is true the best usually do come in small packages." Alaina said. "They sure do!" Yukari yelled, blushing slightly. "Yeah well could you stop adding on to the weight of the group?" Alaina said now holding up the weight of her friends and 30 golden wash tubs. "Sure!" Yukari said raising her magic wand, and all of the wash tubs disappeared. Making the load about 30 times lighter. "Thanks! Well I have to go drop them off!" Alaina said running towards the dorms. "Hey! Wait I never said you can leave!" Yukari yelled running after Alaina, but Alaina was kicking it in over drive. She was running really fast she didn't even realize that she had run right past Kurumu's dorm and straight into Tsukune's room. "Woops over gunned it didn't I?" Alaina said with a chuckle, as she dropped Tsukune on his bed. As she was leaving the room something caught her eye. A rough drawing of Moka's rosary, rough but her rosary no less. "Must be for some kind of charm." Alaina said casually as she jumped out the window and headed for the girls' dorm.

After dropping of Kurumu, all she had to do was drop Moka off and be done with it, but it was almost morning by now. "Alright I will do the next best thing next to sleep." Alaina mumbled to herself as she jumped up to Moka's window. Alaina dropped Moka onto her bed, and left her room through the door and headed for the washrooms for a bath. She grabbed a bottle of herbs from the wall, and put it in the water. "Ugh… if anyone were to sniff the air right now they would know I am a vampire." Alaina said to herself as she lowered herself into the water. Alaina sat in the water for a while, but a she did the coloring in her hair went into the water, and her contacts dissolved showing the true color of her eyes. Crimson red, about the same color as blood. Just as she was about to get out almost the entire dorm walked in expecting Moka, but all stopped to see Alaina soaking in a bath of herbs. "GET OUT!" Alaina yelled at them as they all scrambled out of the room. Alaina quickly dried off, and put her armor on, and walked out of the washroom, silver hair billowing behind her.

Everyone stared at Alaina as she walked through the halls of the girls' dorms, but Moka was being bombarded with questions by a group of girls. Alaina walked behind the group of girls and caught one question that was being asked over and over again, "Is she your sister?" "No, but I really wish I was." Alaina said loud enough so she would speak over the crowd. They girls al reacted like they were hit with a Taser. They all very slowly turned to the left or to the right and ran like their live depended on it. Alaina walked up and said with a bow, "Thank you for letting me stay the night at your place. I mean I could live with sleeping on a park bench, but sometimes it's nice to know you've got a friend able to make sacrifices for you." Alaina stood up straight, smiled and started toward the nearest exit. A 3rd floor window. "Bye everyone!" Alaina said cheerfully as she jumped out the window, leaving everyone in the hall looking completely stunned.

**Thanks for being patient with me! Sorry if the chapters are taking a while thinking up ideas for my cross overs is very difficult, but that will not stop me!**


End file.
